


Heaven is an Alleyway

by Xailey



Series: As the World Falls Down [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/pseuds/Xailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux gets more than he bargained for when he saves Kylo Ren from the collapsing Starkiller base</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven is an Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to plummuffins for reading over this and providing suggestions

When Hux found Kylo Ren on the ticking time bomb that was Starkiller base he was afraid he had already come too late, and Snoke would kill him for letting his protege die if the shockwave didn’t tear the ship apart. The snow was stained red with blood from injuries that were hard to see and evaluate under black clothing so Hux picked up Ren and brought him into the small, warm ship. He tossed him onto a pile of blankets on what could best be described as a shelf and tried not to think about all the blood they were probably soaking up. He could worry about Kylo Ren’s injuries once they were away from the blast radius of the collapsing base.

The small ship had an autopilot system, thank god. Hux had never been the best pilot though it was a skill he had picked up at some point. In anycase now that he didn’t have to pilot the ship he needed to make sure Ren was still alive and keep him that way. Ren’s injuries weren’t as bad as the blood on the snow had made them seem. He had a large gash across his face and various other cuts, but none particularly life threatening. The fact that he was currently unconscious made it easy for Hux to clean and dress his wounds.

The main problem was how cold he was. Along with his weak pulse and slower, shallower breathing it told Hux the man probably had hypothermia and that was not good. He barely thought about what he was doing before he was taking off his own shirt and pressing the already shirtless Kylo Ren to him. At some point he had learned skin to skin contact was helpful to people with hypothermia, as embarrassing as laying half naked next to Ren was. He pulled a blanket over them and tried not to think about it. Before long he felt his eyes closing and he drifted off to sleep.

Ren was still unconscious when Hux woke up however he felt much warmer and his pulse was strong. Carefully Hux pulled himself away from Ren and piled a few more blankets on top of the man. They had splotches of the Sith’s blood drying on them, but they would have to do. Loosely he pulled his shirt back on to stave off the cold now that he was away from Ren and the blanket pile before sitting at the front of the ship, monitoring the autopilot and watching the galaxy go by. It would take a few days for them to get to Snoke’s location. He had grabbed the first reasonable ship he could find, just anything that would get him to Ren and away. Unfortunately the ship didn’t have a lightspeed drive. If they were actually going the same direction as the rest of the First Order’s fleet he would have pawned off his responsibility to anyone who was even slightly willing, but there was no chance of that. All he could do now was wait.

Kylo Ren woke up yelling. Hux scrambled out of his seat and back to the blanket pile. Ren was thrashing around trying to get up and demanding to be told where he was and what was going on. If he didn’t stop and calm down he was going to pop the stitches Hux had so carefully put in his shoulder.

“Ren stop!” he said. He placed his hands on Ren, one on his uninjured shoulder and the other on his chest, in an attempt to keep him from moving. “Calm down.”

“I will not be placated like a child!” 

Hux felt himself move though Ren’s hands were not on him until he was pressed up against the opposite wall. As much as he struggled against the invisible bonds that held him he couldn’t move. Slowly, Ren untangled himself from the blankets, stood up, and planted himself right in front of Hux.

“Where am I?” he yelled.

“Just calm down.” He could feel the grip on him tighten slightly. “We’re on a small ship. I rescued you from Starkiller and took care of your wounds.”

“And where, might I ask, are you taking me, General?” he asked, getting awfully close Hux thought. He could feel Ren’s breath on his face and couldn’t even move to avoid it.

“To Snoke. He asked me to bring you to him.” Ren’s hold on him loosened some and his lips quirked up into a small smile.

“Good, good” His smile grew wider and Hux realized Ren had begun poking around in his brain, likely to validate the truth of his statement. Damn the Force. “My my General what do we have here? I never would have guessed.”

“What are you talking about?” Instead of answering him, Ren sank down to his knees in front of Hux. “What are you doing?”

“Exactly what you want if your errant thoughts are to be believed.”

Ren reached his hands up, running them along Hux’s legs until he got to the top of his pants. Hux shivered and tried to tell himself that this was wrong, but as deft fingers began unzipping his pants and pulling them down all he could think about was how long it had been and how badly he wanted this. The grip on him was loosening and yet he couldn’t find it in himself to try to shove Ren off him. He did however manage to bring one of his hands down to Ren’s face. As he slid it up and into dark hair, Ren moved forward to take Hux’s already already hard cock into his mouth, all the way in one go. Hux gasped as he felt himself press against the back of Kylo’s throat, the Knight swallowing him down without hesitation. No one should be able to do that and yet Ren had managed it while still maintaining an air of control he had never seen him display before in anything else. 

Hux couldn’t remember the last time he had anything other than his own hand near his dick much less had someone’s mouth around it. Before he had never found himself very interested in restraint or even submitting to a partner, but something about the way Ren had him pressed against the wall was arousing to say the least. He could move for the most part now, but he was still being held up. Probably a good thing to as he could feel his knees going weak from the stimulation. 

“Ren” he let out breathily before he could stop himself and he could practically feel the smile around his cock.

His hand tightened in dark hair giving the illusion of guidance as Ren began to bob his head, sliding his tongue back and forth on the underside of Hux’s cock. Slowly Ren pulled back, swirling around the head and tonguing at the tip before taking him in again. Hux tested the strength of the bonds that held him by trying to move deeper into Ren’s warm mouth, but the hold on his hips was as strong as ever. He wondered if this use of the Force was worth it when Ren could simply hold him in place with his large hands however he noticed that Ren’s hands were preoccupied with taking care of himself as though Hux was unlikely to return the favor. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn’t, he hadn’t decided yet. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this was actually happening.

Before he could think on it much longer, Ren did something with his mouth Hux couldn’t quite process as he was too busy coming down Ren’s throat which accepted it greedily. Not long after Ren followed, spilling onto the ship floor. He pulled away, tucking himself back into his pants and standing up. Hux just watched him, feeling the hold on him finally disappear completely, not sure how he was meant to react if at all.

“Wake me when we get there” said Ren, maneuvering himself back onto the blanket pile as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

For what felt like hours Hux continued to stand where he was until the blood had returned to his brain and he had the good sense to compose himself. If Ren could act as though this hadn’t happened so could he. Leaning back in the pilot’s seat, ship still on autopilot, he tried to get some sleep himself while snuffing out any thought or hypothetical fantasy of what might happen next time.

**Author's Note:**

> As Plum aptly put it post traumatic blowjob


End file.
